The Seven Deadly Sins
by einstinette
Summary: Sin. We all do it, and we all shrug it off as if it is nothing. Sin. It's the downfall of humanity and it all boils down to seven main components. Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, and Greed. Let's see how these effect the good and the bad guys
1. Chapter 1

7 Deadly Sins

Chapter 1

Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Danny Phantom. :( Too bad._

**Third Person POV:**

Sin. An immoral act that is considered to violate moral law. An act regarding a serious offense. Any wrong or bad act.

Sin. Whether we mean to or not, we do so everyday. We sin. There are some sins that are said should never be done. Seven to be precise. And each of those seven is considered... deadly.

Pride. Greed. Envy. Lust. Sloth. Anger. Gluttony. Seven sins that are said to lead to one's downfall. Seven sins that most people commit every day unintentionally. Some of those people are the good guys and some of them are the bad guys... The real question is... how deadly are the seven deadly sins?

**A/N:**

** Well, there's my first Danny Phantom fanfic, and I'm begging that you guys just stick with it. It's really weird in the prologue, but I promise that it'll get better. Just please keep reading.**

** I really want to hear from you guys.** **Okay, so check out my other stories..**

** Remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	2. Pride

Chapter 2

Pride Cometh Before the Fall.

Pride is defined as the high opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority. It's the first of the deadliest sins, and often considered the worse. The following seven people purely exemplify this trait:

**Dash Baxter:**

Dash, the golden boy, the quarterback, the hero of Casper High. He was teen royalty. Everywhere he went girls threw themselves at him and demanded attention and autographs.

He stood in his mirror, ogling his biceps and perfectly chiseled chest. "I am amazing." He kissed his biceps. "I am wonderful. I am funny. I am handsome." Inside of his mind, he knew that no one could do anything without him. If he was not on the team, then they could not win. If he was not at a party then it couldn't be fun. Without him... there was nothing worth doing.

**Technus:**

"I AM THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGY! I AM TECHNUS, DESTROYER OF WORLDS!" he screamed from the rooftops.

He was all that and so much more. This feeble planet and all of its inhabitants would bow to him and his might. He would crush them all and take on his rightful place as ruler of this and all other worlds. He would single handedly accomplish where the others had failed. He would defeat the ghost child, and show himself as supreme. After all, he was Technus, the master of all things technology... and well you know the rest.

**Paulina:**

When she walked down the hall, every male turned to look at her. Her hips wiggled hypnotically, when she licked her lips the boys went crazy and she knew it. And she liked it.

From the day that she was born, she was beautiful. People had rushed to do what she asked and she expected it now. From the moment when she had gotten hips, boys and girls alike had wanted her to be theirs, but she could belong to no one.

Whenever she looked in the mirror, she saw for herself how perfect she truly was. She was the girl that boys had wet dreams about. She was the girl that every other female wanted to be. She could do who and whatever she wanted, and no one would dare to try to stop her. After all, how can one halt an unstoppable force of nature?

**Vlad:**

Mild-mannered business man by day, supervillian by night. It sounds like some sort of comment from the trailer of a mainstream movie. But for Vladimir Masters, it was life.

Everyday he went to work and ran his company with an iron fist. But at night, he became Vlad Plasmius, the scourge of Amity Park.

On this particular evening, the suave halfa sat atop the highest roof in town. He looked at the city. It was his to trouble as he wanted to. He destroyed and conquered with no thought of anything else. This was his. He was the oldest halfa, the strongest with the greatest power, he was suave, he was handsome, and it was only by his permission that this pitiful town survived. He was Vlad Plasmius, halfa, and ruler of the free world.

**Skulker:**

The mechanized ghost stood over his latest conquest. The victim trembled, its green ectoplasm sinking into the pelt that the hunter wanted so badly.

Skulker picked up the poor creature and threw it into a cage. This was what he did. He was the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. He always acquired his prey and today was no different. It was his on skill, his own cleverness, his own intelligence that gave him this position and power to take others as his prisoners. He was the strongest creature and could take on anyone including the new ghost child that he had heard so much about...

**Jack and Maddie:**

"Honey, we deserve it," the large Jack Fenton said to his petite, curvy wife.

She looked up at him, nodding. He was right. They were the best two ghost hunters of their time. They were amazing, and to prove it only they only had to catch the seemingly invincible 'Invisobill'. "You're right Jack."

"I know it." They could do anything, anything at all with only themselves, a gun, and a Fenton thermos.

**Danny:**

Yo Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. When it didn't work, his parents they just quit, and Danny took a look inside of it. A great big flash. Everything just changed, his molecules got all rearranged. Woke and realized that he had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, he could walk through walls disappear and fly. He was much more unique than the other guy. It was then that Danny knew what he had to do. He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through. He's here to fight for me and you. Gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom. Gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom. Gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!

Danny Fenton, average teen, had become the youngest and strongest halfa. He had fought the Ghost Zone's most powerful fighters. Over and over, he had proved himself to be the hero and savior of Amity Park. He could and did do it on his own. He trained, fought, and won as any real hero would.

He had defeated Plasmius, his rival, Skulker, the Great Hunter, Spectra, bringer of despair, Technus, master of Technology, the fright knight, Pariah Dark, the most feared ex-ruler of the Ghost Zone, and even Dan the evil portion of himself. It was official, he was unbeatable.

**Pride:**

Pride. It can lead to destruction. One believes that they may do anything. They stop trusting others, and only trust in themself. To be alone is one of the quickest ways to fall. And it is this false belief in one's own power that one prepares to face their downfall. Pride. The first, but not the last of the seven deadly sins. One down six to go.

**A/N:**

** Well, there's my second chapter of my first Danny Phantom fanfic, and I'm begging that you guys just stick with it. It's really weird in the prologue and first chapter, but I promise that it'll get better. Just please keep reading.**

** I really want to hear from you guys.** **Okay, so check out my other stories.**

** Remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	3. Greed

Chapter 3

Greed

Greed. The excessive desire for wealth or possessions. Every person has a degree of greed. We're never satisfied. We have one, but we need two or three or four. Greed. It's typical and powerful. It's completely human and completely wrong.

**Vlad:**

He had everything. As he walked into his office, he realized just how amazing he was. For a man in his forties, he was amazingly well built. His long hair was gray, but had been since he was a teen and just served to add majesty to his already impressive package. His chest was still chiseled and defined, and his legs were still perfectly toned.

He had DALV, a Fortune 500 company. He had billions of dollars in the bank. He could go anywhere that he wanted to at any time. In fact, if he really wanted to, he could retire right then and there.

But he had no intention of retiring. Even though he had everything that he could want, he still needed more. Where he had one billion, he needed two or three just for 'security'. Where he had a successful company, he needed four or five more to help employ others, of course.

They say that rich people are never satisfied. And when dealing with Vladimir Masters.. this is the ultimate truth.

**Tucker:**

It was a typical Friday night. No ghost fighting, no homework that he was actually going to do. So, what was residential techno geek, Tucker Foley doing in his free time? Basking in the glow of his LCD screens, and counting his electronics, of course. Technology. He loved it. The click of the keys, the electronic beeps, the speed. It was amazing.

The boy had taken all of his technology, and spread it across his bed in a pile. Ten PDA's, seven cell phones, fourteen MP3 players, four laptops, and two net books, not to mention the two desk top PC's in the corner of his room.

He had so much, but that meant little. He needed more. All of these things would be obsolete in a week. He needed go get new things. He needed to feel the slick gleam of a new phone or PDA or anything computerized. He glanced down at the PDA in his hands, checking the cheapest price for electronics. He bought four new things and sat there trying to figure out how to get more.

**Dark Dan:**

The ghost formerly known as Danny Phantom had been the hero until his separation from his human half. Now, Dark Danny stood in the middle the place that used to be his human home. He saw the destruction, the utter desolation of the land, the marks that ecto energy and his ghostly wail had made.

He ruled the entire world. He had taken it by force and could do what he wished. But as he looked around, he realized that it was not enough. What was this world? What was the Ghost Zone? He needed to rule more. This was a start, but he was an unfillable black hole with the unquenchable desire for both power and destruction. After all, in you could not have power without destruction and vice versa.

The hopelessness of the people, the desolate land, the shrieks of the hopeless. It was music to his ears, nourishment to his soul, and his one true reason for existence. He must have more of that. He needed it. The dark ghost thrived on the power that he received from such actions. He was not that snot-nosed halfa anymore. Now, he was the ghost ruler of the free world, soon to be the ghost ruler of the entire universe.

**Greed:**

Greed. The second of the seven deadly sins. As someone once said, "The saddest thing in the world is to have everything and still have nothing." That is what greed does to a person. It makes him/her unable to be satisfied. They find no joy in the things that they have because they always need and want more. Greed. The second of the seven deadly sin. Don't let it be _**your **_downfall.

**A/N:**

** Well, there's my third chapter of my first Danny Phantom fanfic, and I'm begging that you guys just stick with it. It's sort of weird, but it'll get better. Just please keep reading.**

** Remember to review. I really want to hear from you guys.** **Okay, so check out my other stories.**

** Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	4. Envy

Chapter 4

Envy

Envy. The feeling of discontent or covetousness with regards to another's successes or possessions. We all envy other people. We crave what they have, our own things so easily forgotten in translation and tossed to the side as our eyes fill with green need.

**SAM:**

Sam Manson sat in the streaming sunlight outside of her prison, otherwise known as Casper High School. On either side of her sat her best friends. Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley.

Tuck, self-proclaimed techno geek, who wore his individuality and beret with a certain flair, his PDA in his hand as always.

Danny, hero of Amity Park, and her secret crush sat on her other side. His awkward personality, messy black hair, and the way that he was completely clueless… it was all a part of his geeky charm. But today that charm's attention was turned in another direction. "Pauliiina," the two boys sighed, ogling the pretty girl that was sitting under the tree.

"Girls like her are a dime a dozen," Sam cut in. Of course, the two boys jut had to be cute, going into their pockets and pulling out loose change. "Cute guys. Really cute."

"Dude. Why don't you go talk to her? Ask her to the dance," Tucker suggested. Though he was pretty sure that his friend didn't even stand a chance, at least this would give him a little bit of confidence, something that the boy was in desperate need of. He was a hero for goodness' sake. He at least needed a little bit of swagger.

"I can't… I wouldn't know what to say. Besides, whenever I talk to cute girls my throat closes up and my knees get weak."

The seemingly confident goth felt a stab of pain go through her heart. Cute girls, apparently she didn't qualify. "Oh and you have no problem talking to me?"

Danny stumbled trying to find something to say that wouldn't make her mad. Of course he thought Sam was pretty, but she was his best friend, so it wasn't like that. He knew that he could tell her anything, but he just couldn't put all of that into words right now, so all he could do was attempt to stutter out an apology.

Sam watched his blushing and stammering for a moment before taking pity on him. It seems she couldn't resist. "Oh go give your weak knees some exercise." She roughly pushed him towards Paulina. She watched the shy boy approach the hungry cougar. He was practically falling over himself, but didn't seem to mind at all. They were talking and smiling. It all seemed to be going great.

Needless to say, the goth was angry. She was smart, she was funny, and she was a very pretty individualist goth. Her body was thin, her inky black hair, and unique purple eyes that drew attention and matched her grape lipstick.

Yet on the other hand, there was Paulina who was more than merely pretty. She was beautiful. Her dark skin, her perfect, thick black hair, her naturally pink lips, and those green eyes that sparkled and enticed. Then there was her body. The perky chest, her perfectly trim waist and curvy hips that led into a butt that made the boys go crazy. It was sick. Everything about her screamed perfection. Disgusting.

She had everything and could get anything that she wanted, by just being herself. But Danny; he belonged to Sam. "Why did you do that?" she demanded of Tucker.

"What? He likes her. At least let him try," he shrugged. Bros first always.

Sam was angry. Jealousy turned her stomach violently as she saw the shallow bimbo put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "You suck," And she took out her frustrations by punching the techno geek in his shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ouch," he groaned as he attempted to rub the pain away. "That hurt!"

Sam just grunted, her eyes riveted on the scene unfolding in front of her. If that dirty bimbo kissed him…oooh, she'd be sorry.

Just as Danny was doing his cute awkward teen bit, his pants turned intangible and fell down, revealing his red and white polka-dotted boxers. Everyone grouped around him, pointing and laughing. From where the friends were sitting, they could see Pauling pointing and laughing harder than any of the others.

The young halfa was red everywhere. He looked embarrassed, and now the beautiful Paulina was laughing at him. Great. His life honestly couldn't get any worse at this point. That's when he felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder. He turned to see Sam standing beside him like she always was. Sam, pretty, strong, funny, and there to stand up for him. "C'mon Danny. You don't need that shallow bimbo." And the goth felt the snake in her stomach slither happily as she saw the look of anger that settled on Paulina's face. After all, Danny belonged to _**her**_; she refused to let Paulina have him. And while she staked her claim, she was going to humiliate the girl as much as possible.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh shallow?"

"Shallow? I _**know**_ that you did _**not**_ just call me shallow."

"You mean, do I think that I can stand in a puddle of you and not get my feet wet? Yes," Sam said, her arms latched around Danny's shoulders in a clear marker that said: 'He's mine!' And as far as she was concerned, he should be hers instead of belonging to someone like _**Paulina**_. "C'mon Danny." And she pulled him away, grinning with barely repressed satisfaction. She had just marked her territory. He was _**hers**_, and only hers and for anyone who tried to say otherwise, there would be trouble…

**KWAN:**

It was one of Kwan's favorite days. Friday! The day where he got to play football out on the field. The day where he got to tackle people and show off his amazing skills. Man, it was going to be great.

Two hours later, it was seven o' clock and he was ready to go. Standing next to him was his best friend, Dash Baxter, the quarterback.

The first play. The snap. Dash had the ball and he was running, unstoppable. The first touchdown all on his own… No biggie. It was the first one' there'd be plenty of other times for him to score.

At least, that's what he thought. By the end of the game, Dash had scored ten touchdowns, giving them a total of seventy points to their opponents zero. When the game was over, everyone surrounded Dash, throwing him on their shoulders and cheering him on. It was like he had done everything. Yes, he ran the ball, but Kwan and the others had to keep the opposing players from tackling him. But did they get any credit? Of course not.

This was the Dash show. It was always like that. Dash was the quarterback. The star of the football, track, baseball, and basketball teams. He got the prettiest girls and left Kwan with his castoffs. It wasn't fair. Dash was the American pretty boy, and he was the Asian best friend who was expected to stand beside him and say "Duude!" But, in reality, he was smarter and more talented than Dash Baxter could ever hope to be.

As he stood there watching the blond high five the other team members, he couldn't help but want that spot. He wanted to be the same guy, to slap fives and be the center of attention. He wanted to be lifted up on the guys' shoulders and have his name cheered by the masses, but that was stupid. It would never happen as long as the golden boy was there.

The frustrated boy sighed, following the others to the showers. When he arrived Dash was standing there, telling the story of the game that they had all just been involved in. "Whoo Kwan, we won! Did ya' see me out there?"

His friend just shrugged, pulling his clothes from the bag. Dash was confused. Kwan was never anything short of excited. What could be bothering him so much? The golden boy of Casper High waited for he others to file out before approaching him. "Hey man, what's wrong?"

Oh, all of the things that Kwan wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that it was because he took all of the attention. It was because he took all of the credit. It was because he got all of he girls. It was because, secretly, Kwan wished he was Dashiel Baxter. "Nothin'," he sighed. "Just kinda tired." Yes, the boy lied, but what could he do? There was no going against the king. After all, it was always better to be a part of the court than to be a peasant.

**VLAD:**

Vladimir Masters had no idea why he agreed to dinner at the Fenton's house. He finally decided that he must be some sort of sick masochist to put himself through so much pain.

He sat with Jack at the head, Maddie opposite her husband, and himself right in the middle. Every joke, every chuckle, every giggle from her mouth made him hate the man next to him even more. He looked into Maddie's blue eyes. He watched her perfect red mouth engulf fork and food. When she laughed it was like heaven's most beautiful angels were singing.

Then there was Jack. Loud obnoxious Jack Fenton. There he sat with everything that the halfa craved. He had Daniel and Jasmine as his brilliant, kind, loyal, and devoted children. But mostly he had Maddie, the woman who was supposed to be his, the woman that he loved and had always loved.

As he thought this, he could feel Plasmius stirring inside of him, wanting to destroy the obese man and claim the woman for his own. Plasmius put teasing images of her lips, eyes, and curvaceous body in front of him. "You know you want her," the voice whispered. And he couldn't deny it. He wanted her, and Jack had her. He was nothing yet he had claimed her heart. For the first time in his life, Vladimir Plasmius was jealous. For the first time in his life, he had lost, and Vlad did not like to lose…

**Tucker:**

Sometimes it really sucked to have a half ghost for a best friend. A half ghost who got to be the 'super hero' while you're stuck waiting in the wings. Welcome to the life of Tucker Foley. Said boy glanced at his watch. Danny was an hour late for the movie, and the worst part was that this was actually a normal occurrence now.

Thirty minutes later, Tucker was about to leave. And of course that's when Danny finally decided to grace the techno geek with his prescence. "Hey Tuck," he smiled. "Sorry I'm late. I just had a run-in with Skulker. Well, and then Paulina wanted to thank me for saving her."

"Which one of you? Phantom or Fenton?"

"Phantom," he blushed. She just hadn't warmed up to his human side yet, it was bound to happen eventually. Or that's what he kept telling himself.

"Figures." Now Tucker was really hurt and angry. On one hand, it was fine to ditch him when fighting a ghost that was attempting to wreak havoc on the town. But on the other was pretty Paulina. That was just foul. After all, his best friend had just dumped him for boobs and a nice ass. One that actually had no interest in him.

Though to be honest, that wasn't what Tucker was mad about because he probably would have done the same thing. No, it was the fact that Danny had ghost powers. He had strengths he had the powers to overshadow people for Pete's sake. Not only that, but he all of a sudden had the ability to attract hot girls that he never should have had a chance with. It wasn't fair. If he had walked into the ghost portal, it would have been him, and then who would be attracting the attention?

He hated to admit this, but he was jealous of Danny Fenton/Phantom, his best friend since forever. He wanted his powers, he wanted this attention. He wanted it all, but knew that he would never get it…

**DANNY:**

Danny Phantom always made it a point to use his ghost powers for good, but some people just deserved to suffer. To fall down stairs, to drown. To fall off of a cliff. All of these things and more crossed his mind as he watched Gregor walking with his arm around Sam's tiny waist.

Gregor was dating Sam. He was apparently also an ultro-recyclo vegetarian and goth. Just like her. But to Danny, his white hair and black and white clothes made him look like nothing more than a want-to-be Danny Phantom. A want to be that never could be, because there was only one of him.

Then the jerk leaned in and _**kissed**_ her. To make matters worse, she wasn't pulling away. She seemed to be…enjoying it. 'Enjoying it.' Those words sent a flash of white hot jealousy into the pit of his stomach. No one should kiss his Sam like that. She was his best friend. She cared for him like he cared for her. She was there for him not some imitator named Gregor. Ugh, just that name made him want to punch a wall. Or the foreign jerk's face. Whichever was closer.

Every time Gregor touched her, he felt the white hot pangs shoot through him. And at this point, his eyes were literally green and he wanted nothing more than to turn Sam intangible and fly away with her. Why had he waited so long? Why had he let this pretender take Sam from him? How could he get her back? And how much damage would he have to cause to do so?

**STAR:**

Star was angry. Every boy in school fawned over the ground that Paulina walked on. Some were so obsessed that they made it a point to collect her chewed gum. It was seriously sickening. Okay, yes Paulina was pretty, but she wasn't very smart or very nice.

Star was pretty and a lot smarter than she pretended to be. But now she was tired of what she had to deal with. Being a satellite sucked. She was forced to just hover around the prettier girl, meant to be seen and not heard. Just the very thought made her blood boil, and her vision blurry with rage. This was not what she signed on for. She had wanted attention and popularity after being the gawky middle schooler with braces, and instead she got nothing more than the same old disrespect and misuse as before.

"Star, c'mon let's go hang out with the football players," Paulina grinned impishly, which meant that she was expecting more scoring than what was going on out on the field. It was sad, and enough to make the blond angry. Why on earth was she a friend with such a stupid slut? What was wrong with her?

"Sure," the blond replied without a moment's hesitation. It may totally suck to be considered someone's less pretty shadow, but it paid to be popular. Even if she did have to put up with one of the most pretty, stubborn, and arrogant girls in the world in the meantime. After all, she could just sit and let her hate fester…

Envy. The third of the seven deadly sins. The desire for someone else's possessions. It overcomes us all from time to time, and slowly carves away at us until only a hungry shell is left. Envy. It almost always leads to a loss and can never truly improve anything or anyone.

Envy. The third and perhaps most fatal of the seven deadly sins…

**A/N:**

**Yay! I finally updated this story after forever. Sorry, I was trying to finish Holly's Diary by my deadline (which I did.) Anyway, I hope you guys really liked it. Read and review to let me know that I'm not just talking to myself.. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


End file.
